Our review of the literature suggests that testing for occult blood in stool may help diagnose colorectal cancer at an early stage. Ongoing studies use defected stool yet in clinical practice, stool obtained by digital rectal examination is often tested. To compare this unstandardized collection method with the more widely accepted on, we plan to recruit several hundred patients and submit them to both methods of testing.